deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Odessa Burakov
Odessa Burakova is one of the supporting characters on Devious Maids. Head maid for Alejandro Rubio, she is from Russia and was once a professional dancer. For quite sometime she has had feelings for her boss, but he was completely oblivious. Eventually she got cancer, and this ended up bringing her and her estranged co-worker, Carmen, a lot closer. After leaving for treatment, she finally returns home to learn her crush is a homosexual, and to add insult to injury, her friendship with Carmen comes to an end when she learns that she and Alejandro are going to get married so the press believes the singer is still straight. Biography 'Early Life' At an unknown point in her life, Odessa became a famous ballerina in her home country Russia. She received many reviews and was loved throughout the country. However, her success came to an end when she got cancer in her leg. The doctors had to cut it off in order to save Odessa's life. Afterwards, Odessa could not stand all of the pity, so she moved to America where she took a job as Alejandro Rubio's housekeeper. She soon developed romantic feelings for him. 'Season 1' Odessa prepares her co-workers, Carmen Luna and Sam Alexander for the arrival of their boss, Alejandro Rubio. As the head maid kisses up to her boss, she also makes sure Carmen doesn't speak to the man. Later on, Carmen sneaks her CD onto Alejandro's breakfast tray that Odessa brings up to Alejandro. When the superior maid sees the disk, she starts walking downstairs to go after Carmen! but slips and falls, loosing her prosthetic leg. Carmen makes good use of her employer’s absence to take advantage of what Alejandro’s house has to offer. And with her boss Odessa out of the way, the mouse is looking to play. Carmen invites her fellow maids — Zoila, Rosie, and Marisol — for a day of relaxation and lounging poolside with drinks. Later, after a hot shower with a very friendly shower head, Carmen sits at the piano wearing nothing but a towel and sings a beautiful yet sad song. Odessa returns from the hospital and with little time and nowhere to hide, Carmen finds the only hiding spot within reach — inside a grand piano... naked. Carmen finds out that her new producer she had signed with, Benny Soro, was going to be attending an A-List party being held at Alejandro’s. Worried that Benny will see that Carmen is just a maid, she asks Alejandro if she can have the day off. He agrees, makes the house manager Odessa work the party instead, and invites Carmen to the party. Odessa is not pleased that Carmen got an invite feeling that she should not be a servant to Carmen. She comes up with a devious plan of revenge by revealing Carmen’s real age to Benny Soto. Later Benny gives Carmen the devastating news that he is dropping her as a client. Carmen’s past comes back to haunt her when her husband Oscar shows up at the house looking to talk to her. They had married when she was 17. Oscar wanted a traditional Latin wife with babies; but the babies never came. Her life was empty. The only thing that got her through and gave her joy was singing. She wanted to pursue singing, but he wouldn’t allow it, so she left him. When Carmen refuses to go back with Oscar, he gets violent with her, throwing punches with Sam, crashing into Evita’s birdcage freeing the bird, and even challenges Odessa. It all ends with Odessa saving the day and Oscar leaving in an ambulance stretcher with a neck brace. When Odessa puts Alejandro’s sweater in the dryer and it shrinks, she forces Carmen to take the blame for her, leaving Carmen to feel the wrath of an angry pop singer dressed in a belly shirt. Afterwards, Carmen confronts Odessa, commenting that she smells scotch on Odessa’s breath. Later, after Odessa accidentally drops Alejandro’s bottle of scotch and cuts her hand, Carmen goes to get the first aid kit Odessa keeps in her medicine cabinet and discovers that she is taking cancer medication. Carmen’s mother died of cancer, and she decides to take on some of Odessa’s household duties so that Odessa can rest. The proud Odessa is offended by this, but when Carmen offers her a pot-laced brownie, explaining that she understands Odessa was only drinking to help numb her pain, Odessa opens up and shows Carmen photos and reviews from when she was a prima ballerina in Russia. Carmen checks in with Odessa about her treatment for cancer and forces her to tell Alejandro about her situation. He reacts apathetically, and Carmen is furious. At one of the maids’ luncheons, Carmen tells her friends that his non-reaction to her medical condition is reprehensible given that she has been his loyal employee for ten years. This causes Zoila to question their employers interest in them as human beings and causes Carmen to confront Alejandro and implore him to visit Odessa during her chemotherapy treatments. When he refuses, she throws his delicious looking bowl of food at the wall and angrily quits. Needless to say, he does end up visiting Odessa. He thanks Carmen for being honest with him and invites her to keep her position in his household. She accepts. Odessa is back and cancer free, and Carmen wastes no time in telling her about Alejandro’s sexuality. This prompts Odessa to confess that she has had feelings for Alejandro for a long time, and that knowing he is gay and will never love her now gives her a chance to move on. Meanwhile, Alejandro and his lawyers have been drawing up a contract he presents to Carmen in order to combat the gay rumors about him that are floating around on the internet. The contract states that in exchange for posing as his wife for two years, Carmen will get a recording contract with his studio as well as highly publicized tour – basically, all the fame and fortune she has wanted for her entire life. She shows the contract to Sam, who is understandably upset that she is considering Alejandro’s offer when just that morning she was planning to move in with Sam. When she tells him she is going to sign the contract, he storms out. When she runs after him, she finds a hysterical Odessa shouting at Alejandro. It seems he told her the news about his engagement to Carmen, and she did not take the news too well. 'Season 2' Three months after becoming engaged, Carmen and Alejandro return from a red carpet event and Carmen brags about how beautiful all the celebrities were up close, but she was still the prettiest. She wants him to buy her some new clothes but Alejandro reminds her she is just his fake girlfriend. Moreover, Carmen runs into problems with Odessa, when Carmen starts acting like the diva she always has been. The next night, Carmen and Alejandro arrive at another red carpet event, but Carmen refuses to get out of the car. He climbs back in and she complains about Odessa not respecting her. He says that he will support her more and she finally gets out of the car and smiled for the paparazzi. Carmen wakes up the next morning and tries to get Odessa to make her breakfast. She tells her if she doesn't then Alejandro will fire her. Odessa says she will save her the trouble and quits. Carmen breaks the news to Alejandro that Odessa quit. Alejandro is furious, Carmen says it is no big deal they can hire a new maid. He reminds her that they sleep in separate bedrooms and aren't really together, and a new maid will realize that and leak stories. He tells her she has to clean the house like she used to. Carmen apologizes to Odessa, and begs her to stay. Odessa says she isn't jealous of Carmen, she is happy for her, but she can’t stand Carmen “treating her like the help.” Odessa breaks down in tears and says she “thought she mattered” to Carmen. Carmen apologizes and Odessa agrees to stay. Trivia *Despite Odessa's surname being given as Burakova in the series - which adds up, for Russian surnames are typically feminine for women, often ending with the letter "a" - it is given as "Burakov" in promotional materials for the show, including the character's listing on the official website and on press releases. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 102 09.png Promo 104 11.png Promo 104 12.png Promo 105 11.png Promo 108 18.png Promo 113 03.png Promo 113 04.png Promo 113 05.png Promo 202 07.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters